Affection and Apathy
by cristina rosales
Summary: "My relationship status? Well um, well. . . it's complicated." / or Cesar's Palace Shipping Week.
1. Falling Snow

**So, hola! I decided to try out for the Cesar's Palace Shipping Week! Here's the prompt: "Falling Snow" and the pairing Odesta - Finnick/Annie.**

 **(For you who don't know, the prompt wants an overall theme of December. For me, December is gifts, school, and drama.)**

"Christmas," Annie said dreamily. She and Finnick were curled up against the couch right below her window overlooking the street. Even though sky was a dull gray and it was colder than sub zero, Annie felt as if Christmas was already here. "I can't wait."

She gently sat down her hot chocolate and snuggled into Finnick for warmth. Finnick could sense Annie's excitement for Christmas even though her breathing. Her chest rose and fell faster and faster at the thought of presents and Santa.

"If only it would snow," Annie muttered through her closed eyelids. "If it snowed, I could show you how much fun we have up north." She was referring to Finnick's childhood years growing up in San Diego where he spent all year playing out in the sun - even during winter when the water was freezing.

"Yeah," Finnick mumbled, he was very tired and could feel his eyelids drooping. "If only it snowed."

As if the sky heard his request, a single snowflake drifted down into the frozen sidewalk. As if that one snowflake opened the floodgates, hundreds of pure white, soft, crystals floated down from the skies. The world was soon dusted in a light coverage of white, soft as a owl's down.

Finnick gently rested Annie's head against the pillow, and grabbed the mugs of coco to wash in the kitchen. He soon returned and snuggled against Annie. Oblivious to the outside world and oblivious to the snow falling right outside her window.

Oblivious to the little children standing outside with their palms facing toward the sky, and their tongues sticking out - catching the white, falling snow.


	2. Cyber Relationship

**A/N: This is day two! Or cyber relationship with the pairing Cato and Clove. I honestly have no idea what I've just written. Anyway...**

 **Iris: I thank ya so much for your review/lesson in grammar. I tired to write dialogue that wasn't breaking rules (in this fic), and if you're reading this can you point out if I did anything wrong? Thanks.**

" _Clove_? Your name is Clove?" The blonde boy on the screen of Clove's laptop asked. "Like a clove of garlic? Like the spice?"

The boy began to chuckle, and soon was full blown laughing. Clove could barely hide the furry on her face, and the rising anger in her tightened chest didn't help her mood.

"Well, at least it's English! Not some stupid Latin!" She snapped back - referring to his name, Cato. "Look idiot, I'm not in the mood to talk to you. It's my idiotic "friend's" idea to Skye a random stranger, and an selfish, moron at that!"

Cato looked taken aback. His ice blue eyes widen with surprise, "So you do have a voice. For someone so small, you have quite the temper. I think you'd better get that under control."

"Well I'm small, but at least my brain is compact with knowledge and cleverness. I'm not some blonde who's more brawn than brain," Clove taunted. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked Cato. His spunk, his _'I-don't-give-an-f-about-life'_ attitude, and taunting nature was all turn ons for Clove, but she would never show it to Cato - that would only feed his ego.

"Clove!" Cato yelled, "you still there? Earth to Clove?"

 _"What!"_

A brown haired guy walked into the frame of the camera and commented, "Dude, you should totally invite this girl over!" Cato quickly pushed him out of the frame.

"Marvel, get out of here! Shouldn't you be flirting with Glimmer?" He turned to Clove, " _Ugh!_ How does this work, Marvel says I should have you over."

Clove raised an eyebrow and teased, "You know that's not an invitation. You can say it Cato - Latin lover. No ones going to judge you besides me."

Cato stuck up his middle finger at Clove, "Fine then weirdo, will you come over?"

"I would, but I don't know where you live," Clove pointed out while she tried to keep her cheeks from flaming up, and showing Cato she kind of was turned on.

"Oh yeah," Cato said sheepishly. "I'll email you directions. Say what's you email anyway?"

"Why you want to know?" Clove retorted. "Want to stalk me? I can't help I'm gorgeous."

Cato rolled his eyes, "You'd be more gorgeous if you weren't so cocky, and no I don't want to stalk you. I just want to send you a damn map."

"So," Clove drawled. "It's a date."


	3. Coffee Shop

**A/N: Nothing much to it, I'm trying to write from a boys point of view... That failed. Anyways, normal stuff. Rights reserved, and stuff like that. Blah, blah, blah.**

 **Enjoy- wait you can't enjoy this. It sucked!**

 **What have I written?**

The local coffee shop - Victor's Village - was packed. Every seat was taken by students frantically studying for finals, elderly men chatting, or parents absently rocking their babies back and forth. Peeta had squeezed into the normally quaint coffee shop to escape the blizzard outside, everywhere was white, and it was freezing.

He stomped off the snow and hung up his coats on the overcrowded coatracks, before scanning to find a place to sit. There was no place except by a dark haired girl, and Peeta was left squeezing around chatting kids to get to that table.

The dark haired girl was busy typing on her laptop with papers sprawled across the table and her bag propped on one seat. She was using way to much space, and Peeta felt a twig of annoyance at this picture. People - like him - needed to sit down, it was colder than hell outside, and he needed to get out of the damn snow.

"Um," Peeta said unsurely. "Can I sit here?"

The dark haired girl looked up, and Peeta's breath caught in his throat. _Katniss_. Everybody - _everybody_ \- knew that Peeta had the biggest crush on Katniss, but no one knew why.

Her dark eyes inspected Peeta with apathy, barely looking up from her papers to glance at him. "Go ahead," she said. "Just don't make noise, I have to finish reviewing these notes."

Peeta quietly sat down in the chair across Katniss, and awkwardly focused his eyes anywhere - the windows, bookcases, or barista - so he wouldn't have to stare at Katniss. Peeta could also feel the heat in his cheeks, they were probably red - from coming inside or from Katniss, Peeta didn't know.

Finally, Peeta scraped together his courage, slipped a piece of paper under Katniss' massive stacks, and asked, "So, Katniss what are those notes for?"

Katniss guzzled down her coffee without blinking an eye, "Science. Coin is a bitch with grading."

Peeta found himself absently nodding, he had heard his friends who had Coin say pretty much the same thing. "So— gotta go."

Katniss just ignored Peeta's statement and waved her hand, but what she didn't know what that Peeta slipped his number under her many sheets of paper. It sat there, somewhere between cations and anions - somewhere where Katniss might not find it, unless she was intent of reviewing _everything_.


	4. Awkward First Time

**Day Four: Awkward First Time**

 **A/N: I swear to anyone who asks that I wrote this in like an hour, so that's why it sucks. . . Anyway!**

 **This fic doesn't really make sense, and goes off into nowhere at times. So yeah! Friendship shipping for the win! Here's Caesar's Palace Shipping Week Day Four: Rory and Prim with an awkward first time.**

 **(Don't worry that don't do anything that bad.)**

"Prim!" Rory shouted from across the room. Prim was on her phone - again - texting away to someone, and by the look on her face it wasn't good. "Prim, is everything alright?"

Prim glances up to see Rory, "Oh, yeah. Everything's fine, Rory. Don't worry, it's just—never mind."

Things had happened since they had started middle school. Prim seemed for distance and worried about her friends and homework, and threw herself into everything. Rory still was laid back and a little cruising, but he still wondered what was happened.

Prim's eyes were glassy, and she wiped away a tear leaking out. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Prim held her breath for sometime before she started to cry. Tears and tears and tears formed a perpetual River caring out her thin nose and big eyes. "They, they— You don't want to know about it Rory because it will break your heart too."

"You can tell me," at this point Rory was stroking Prim's hair and drew her into a hug. "Shh, you can tell me."

He could feel Prim melt into his arms while she sobbed and choked out, "I'd rather not, Rory. Please don't, don't—"

"Don't what?" He asked gently while Prim sobbed.

"Don't cry when I tell you. I hate it when you cry," Prim said, and Rory could feel his body tense up at her remark. What happened?

"Buttercup died—" Prim broke off into sobs even more, and he could feel the snot mixing into his shirt, but Rory kept stroking Prim's hair and comforting her.

He didn't feel any sadness at Buttercup dying. That ol' cat hated everyone except Prim, and all he did to Rory was scratch and hiss at him. Rory was kinda happy that he was gone, but she didn't dare show it. He just wanted to comfort Prim.

Though his hands shake from holding them so long, his muscles ached from hugging her, and he fled disgusted that snot was in his favorite shirt, but he was happy - a little. Happy to help make Prim feel better, and to stroke her hair. That's what friends are for right? For those awkward times of sadness and joy, and Rory wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
